Heroes
by Minniemou
Summary: Paris... Ciudad del amor y la magia, desde un tiempo ha sido hogar de cinco héroes encargados de protegerla y que luchan contra un villano cuyo nombre o apariencia no saben pero que se aprovecha de las emociones negativas para lograr sus planes. Nuestros héroes tendrán que aprender a usar sus poderes, a ajustar su vida de civil con la de héroe, y averiguar la razón del porqué
1. Chapter 1

**Minniemou:** Hola! Mucho gusto, siempre he leido fanfictions en este sitio pero es la primera vez que decido publicar una historia, sinceramente tuve un momento de inspiración y decidí intentarlo. Es un placer conocerlos y espero que al que lea esta historia le guste.

Antes que nada esta historia esta inspirada en Miraculous Ladybug, a pesar de que no soy una seguidora fiel de la serie, a veces la veo y me pongo a leer fanfics de mis personajes favoritos. Como ya mencione, es una historia inspirada en la serie, así que no utilizaré los personajes originales sino unos de mi propia creación, que pueden o no tener características de los originales; sin embargo seguire utilizando muchas cosas de la serie: tal como los nombres de los superheroes, el de sus kwamis, sus poderes (con alguna u otra modificación), entre otras cosas.

 **Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad y le pertence a Thomas Astruc, esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro.**

 _Reseña_ : Paris... Ciudad del amor y la magia, desde un tiempo ha sido hogar de cinco héroes encargados de protegerla y que luchan contra un villano cuyo nombre o apariencia no saben pero que se aprovecha de las emociones negativas para lograr sus planes. Nuestros héroes tendrán que aprender a usar sus poderes, a ajustar su vida de civil con la de héroe, y averiguar la razón del porqué todo esto esta ocurriendo, dándose cuenta que no todo es lo que aparenta y que hay más peligro del que se imaginan.

Los puse como calificación T, no estoy muy segura de como es eso de las calificaciones pero esa es la que tiene la mayoría de las historias.

Antes que nada quiero dejar en claro, que pienso hacer esta historia desde la perspectiva de una cívil que verá su mundo entrelazado a la de los héroes, y por supuesto desde la perspectiva de los héroes y alguno que otro ciudadano.

De antemano, gracias, y espero que les guste!

 **Prólogo:**

Super Héroes…

Personas con poderes y habilidades fuera de lo normal, que utilizan dichas habilidades para un bien mayor.

Generalmente personajes de ficción, sin embargo, hace más de un año en las hermosas calles de Paris, sin previo aviso, dichos personajes aparecieron. Primero eran dos, una chica y un chico con super habilidades que ayudaban a los parisinos; la chica se hacia llamar "Ladybug", vestida con una traje rojo con lunares negros muy al estilo de una mariquita, mientras que el seudónimo del chico era "Chat Noir" y tal como su nombre lo dice iba vestido de negro con orejas y cola de gato.

Siempre aparecían cuando ocurría algún accidente, un robo o algún problema que la policía no podía resolver fácilmente; con el tiempo mas compañeros fueron conformando el grupo: Rena Rouge, una superheroína con temática de zorro y tan astuta como uno; Carapace, con una personalidad relajada que iba de acuerdo con su disfraz; Queen Bee, tan segura de si misma como la abeja reina de un panal; y por último, LePaon, tranquila, sabia y majestuosa tal cual pavo real.

Fueron en total cinco personas encargadas de proteger Paris, los cuales se fueron ganando los corazones de los ciudadanos, muchos se preguntaron el porqué de la aparición de los grandes héroes… ¿Por qué Paris? ¿Cuál era su razón de ser? Los ciudadanos nos obtuvieron respuesta pero aunque tenían mucha curiosidad decidieron no hacer muchas preguntas, aceptando del todo el nuevo cambio que ocurría en la ciudad, porque al final agradecían su existencia, pues volvían Paris un poco mas hermosa de lo que ya era, más alegre y más segura con cada día que pasaba.

Pensarías que cada héroe trabajaba por separado, pero realmente no era así, estos cinco héroes se conocían no solo en su forma disfrazada sino también en su forma civil. Eran un equipo, y eran amigos, a pesar de que tenían sus diferencias entre ellos y no siempre concordaban; y detrás de ellos había alguien al que llamaban "Maestro", quien fue el que le dio sus poderes y la misión de proteger Paris. Su maestro le dio a cada uno un objeto que tenia el nombre de "Miraculous", objetos que eran capaces de contener y otorgar a su portador el poder de seres mitológicos conocidas como "Kwamis". Los Kwamis eran criaturas poderosas, agradables y con personalidades distintas, además de gustos distintos, sobre todo en las comidas, que tenían una conexión con el portador de su miraculous, una conexión tan especial, que solo aquellos que tenían esa conexión podían usar el miraculous. Su poder era tan grande, que utilizado en malas manos podría llevar a grandes catástrofes.

Solo el destino, y quizás el Maestro, sabían las razones por la que los nuevos portadores de los miraculous se encontraban en París. Lo único que no sabía el Maestro, era porque habían aparecido nuevos portadores, ya que no había aparición de peligro alguno que necesitara el uso de nuevo de los miraculous. Porque si, los miraculous han existidos desde hace muchos años atrás, y siempre ha habido un guardián encargado de que no caigan en malas malos y enseñarle a los nuevos portadores de esa época su usos, para que puedan luchar y proteger todo aquello que quieren. Pero sea cual fuese la razón por la que los miraculous fueran necesitados nuevamente, el Maestro estaba orgulloso de los cinco portadores, que a pesar de que aun les faltaba aprender mucho, tenían potencial para ser los protectores de Paris y quizás el mundo.

Pero como en toda historia, tras la aparición de un superhéroe, le sigue la de un villano ¿No? Y pues así sucedió, ocho meses después de que los cinco protectores de Paris aparecieran empezaron a ocurrir eventos extraños cuyo origen no se sabía. Ciudadanos cuyas emociones se volvían negativas debido a eventos que afectaron sus sentimientos de pronto empezaban a adquirir poderes y una apariencia diferente, atacando a la ciudad. Nadie entendía porque empezó a ocurrir, pero lo único que tenían en común esos villanos, es que además de buscar venganza por la causa de sus desdichas, tenían un objetivo en común: atacar a los héroes de la ciudad y obtener sus miraculous, la razón por la que obtuvieron sus poderes.

Gracias a los superhéroes de Paris, esos villanos, a los que empezaron a llamar personas akumatizadas, eran purificadas y devueltas a la normalidad gracias a la habilidad milagrosa de Ladybug y la ayuda de sus compañeros después de luchar con ellos. Con el tiempo, nuestros héroes se dieron cuenta que cada persona akumatizada estaba siendo controlada por alguien, un villano del cual no sabían su nombre o su apariencia pero que aprovechaba de las emociones negativas de los ciudadanos para akumatizarlos, y que conocía más de los héroes de lo que ellos se imaginaban.

Y es así como comienza esta historia, la historia de una ciudad tranquila que un día recibió el nacimiento de cinco héroes y la aparición de un villano que cambiaría su forma de vida. Es así como comienza la historia de los portadores de los miraculous, de su vida cotidiana y de cómo aprenderán que no todo es lo que aparenta y hay mas peligro de lo que se imaginan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Comienzo**

 _"…_ _todo ha vuelto a la normalidad después del último ataque, gracias a la ayuda de Ladybug y Chat Noir…"_

\- Nat! Se te va a hacer tarde!..

Unos ojos marrones desviaron la mirada del televisor al escuchar la voz de su tío llamándola, terminó de arreglar sus cosas y se miró al espejo por última vez, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Salió de su cuarto, dirigiéndose a la cocina, tomó su almuerzo metiéndolo en su bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su tío.

– Adiós Tío Edmond, nos vemos en la tarde – dijo amablemente con una leve sonrisa saliendo del apartamento donde vivía.

– Adiós cariño, que te vaya muy bien en tu primer día de escuela! – respondió este el cual terminaba de tomar su café mientras leía el periódico, sin darse cuenta que su sobrina ya se había ido.

La joven caminó lentamente, observando su alrededor, a pesar de lo que había dicho su tío aún tenia tiempo antes de que la escuela empezara así que podía caminar despacio, observar todo sin apuro y aun así llegar lo suficientemente temprano a la escuela. Aún era nueva en la ciudad pues no hace mucho desde que se había mudado con su tío y hoy iba a ser su primer día en una escuela nueva; a pesar de que aun no se sabia del todo las direcciones de la mayoría de los lugares se había asegurado de memorizarse bien la del camino hacia la escuela, por lo que después de unos 10 minutos de caminata llego a su destino.

Tenía que admitir que la estructura del lugar era hermosa, tenia un cierto aire de majestuosidad, su vieja escuela quedaba en la sombra en comparación. Revisando la hora para asegurarse de que tenía tiempo, entró al lugar, observó con curiosidad buscando a algún adulto que pareciera un profesor para que así le pudiera guiar a la oficina del director y le dieran su horario e indicaran que salón le tocaba. Sin embargo, después de recorrer con la mirada y darse cuenta que ningún adulto se encontraba cerca, optó por preguntarle a algún estudiante la información que necesitaba.

Después de mirar rápidamente de nuevo todo el lugar, decidió dirigirse hacia donde estaba sentado un chico de cabello negro que se encontraba leyendo, aunque le daba un poco de pena interrumpirlo en su lectura realmente necesitaba que le dieran las indicaciones para dirigirse hacia la oficina del director, pues no quería llegar tarde en su primer día de clases por perderse al no encontrar el lugar.

– Bonjour, disculpa la molestia, pero quería preguntarte si podías indicarme qué camino tomar para llegar a la oficina del director.

Sorprendido por la repentina interrupción el chico levantó la mirada fijándola en ella, la joven hizo una mueca mentalmente sintiéndose un poquito culpable por haberlo sobresaltado.

– Claro, no hay problema.

Fue lo que escuchó la chica después de que pasaron unos segundos, en el que el muchacho cerró el libro sin olvidar dejar marcado la página en donde se quedó, guardándolo en su bolso y levantándose para dirigirse hacia las escaleras. La joven se quedo confundida al ver que él empezaba a caminar sin haberle dicho la dirección que necesitaba.

– Creo que es mejor mostrarte el camino que indicarte como llegar ahí ¿No? El lugar es bastante grande y es fácil perderse.

Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del muchacho que se volteó al darse cuenta que la joven no lo estaba siguiendo. Entendiendo su intención, le agradeció con una sonrisa y empezó a seguirle, después de un par de minutos llegaron a su destino.

\- Esta es la oficina del director.

Observando la puerta de grande de madera que el pelinegro le señaló, la joven se acercó para tocar la puerta, unos segundos después se escuchó la voz de un señor mayor proveniente del otro lado que respondía con un "Adelante", antes de abrir la puerta y entrar la chica dirigió su mirada al chico.

– Muchas gracias por mostrarme el camino – bajó levemente la cabeza como señal de agradecimiento el cual fue correspondida con una sonrisa por parte del joven que una vez que vio que había entrado se volteó para dirigirse a otro lado.

Luego de una pequeña charla en donde le explicaron las reglas y le entregaron su horario con toda la información necesaria, un profesor la acompaño hasta su salón de clases, presentándola ante la maestra encargada. Madam Louet era una señorita alta y esbelta de facciones suaves, sus lentes y su moño alto le daban un aire estricto haciendo que cualquiera se sintiera nervioso al tenerla de frente por primera vez, a pesar de su apariencia severa sus estudiantes la querían mucho pues a pesar de que era alguien estricta su pasión al enseñar y su preocupación ante sus alumnos lograban que acaparan un pequeño espacio en sus corazones.

– Bonjour, espero que todos vengan descansados para un buen inicio de semana. Como ya se había mencionado antes, hoy nos llega una nueva estudiante que estará con ustedes, quiero que le den la bienvenida y la ayuden si tiene alguna duda.

El salón fue envuelto en silencio cuando los alumnos escucharon la voz de Madam Louet, la cual le hizo señas con la mirada a la joven para que entrara y se presentara ante todos; siguiendo las órdenes, se dirigió al centro del pizarrón al lado de la profesora. Con tranquilidad observó a sus nuevos compañeros, había muchas caras con miradas curiosas dirigidas a ellas, otras que aun mostraban señales de no haberse despertado del todo esperando tener cinco minutos más para dormir y otras que no habían prestado atención a lo que Madam Louet había dicho.

La joven se sorprendió un poco al ver que había tocado en el mismo salón del muchacho que la había ayudado hace un rato, el cual se encontraba tres filas mas atrás hablando, sin prestarle atención a mas nada, con dos compañeros suyos.

– Bonjour, me llamo Natasha Bellerose, no hace mucho que mude a París, es un placer conocerlos a todos.

Se presentó sin mostrar una pizca de nerviosismo, con una mirada llena de calma y una sonrisa amable. Sin decir nada más, la profesora le señaló que se sentara en la segunda fila al lado en el tercer puesto y comenzó con la clase. Dirigiéndose a su puesto, Natasha saco su cuaderno y lápiz para anotar lo que se estaba dando.

\- ¿Así que eres la chica nueva? Has sido el habla de estos últimos días. Me llamo Roxanne, es un placer, espero que podamos ser amigas.

Esas fueron las palabras de una joven de melena larga color castaño, pecas, ojos color ámbar y una sonrisa alegre que estaba sentada a su lado, su actitud era simpática y sus ojos mostraban gran curiosidad.

– No sabia que era el hablar de estos últimos días, más bien estoy sorprendida ya que solo llevo una semana de atraso desde que iniciaron las clases.

– No es por eso, es solo que no es común tener nuevos estudiantes que sean extranjeros, aunque no se nota que no seas de aquí pues tu acento es casi perfecto!

Natasha no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el comentario colocando su dedo índice en sus labios como señal de que no hiciera tanto ruido para que la profesora no se diera cuenta; era cierto que provenía de otro país pero el francés lo había aprendido desde pequeña y era como su segunda lengua así que su acento era bastante bueno.

– Es como mi segunda lengua, lo he practicado desde pequeña por eso es que mi acento no es tan diferente.

Roxanne soltó un pequeño "ohh" comprendiendo y siguió conversando discretamente con su nueva amiga. Luego de que sonó la campana como señal de que era la hora de almuerzo, se aseguró de hacerle un recorrido para que su amiga se familiarizada con la escuela para luego dirigirse al patio para almorzar.

– Entonces, viviste toda tu vida en Inglaterra ¿no? ¿Qué te motivó a mudarte a Paris?

– Pues, siempre me ha gustado el arte, me gusta pintar y todo eso. Inglaterra es hermosa pero Paris siempre ha tenido un aire que atrae a los artistas, así que aproveche y me mude con mi tío, siento que puedo encontrar mucha inspiración aquí.

– Así que pintora, ahora que lo pienso tienes un aire de artista aunque al principio por tu apariencia pensé que eras una modelo y te habías mudado por trabajo.

Con una risa, Natasha negó con la cabeza ante la conclusión fantasiosa de su amiga. Agarrando otro bocado de su almuerzo volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Roxanne, le agradaba la chica, tenia una actitud extrovertida y simpática con una sonrisa contagiosa aunque algo torpe. A pesar de que Natasha era una persona con una actitud tranquila que le gustaba la calma, no le molestaba tener a Roxanne a su lado, era fácil hablar con ella además de divertido.

– No puedes culparme al pensar eso pero bueno no te vas a arrepentir de haberte mudado a Paris. Una ciudad como esta no hay en ningún otro lado, además tenemos superhéroes! Así que inspiración no te va a faltar.

– Eso creo que fue lo que más me sorprendió al llegar, aunque desde que me mude no he presenciado ningún ataque de algún akuma. Solo he visto y escuchado lo que ha salido en las noticias.

– Aparecieron desde hace mas de un año, al principio solo ayudaban con cosas normales ¿Sabes? Que si un robo, o ayudaban a la policía. Pero desde hace ya un tiempo empezaron a ocurrir estos sucesos extraños, donde las personas eran akumatizadas, realmente provoca algo de miedo porque todos estamos expuestos al peligro. Sin embargo nuestros héroes siempre salvan el día… Yo realmente los admiro.

Un suspiro de fascinación salió de los labios de la castaña, sus ojos mostraban sus sentimientos: admiración y algo un poco más profundo. Natasha alzó una ceja y apoyando su barbilla en su mano con una sonrisa de medio lado quiso bromear un poco.

– Así que admiración ¿eh? Más bien me parece que uno de los héroes de Paris se ha robado el corazón de alguien.

– ¿Q-que? N-no se de que e-est-as hablando – trato de negar pero sus mejillas rojas la delataban además de su tartamudeo.

– Que tierna – Natasha soltó otra leve risita, lo que provoco que Roxanne le diera un leve codazo – No tiene nada de malo que te guste, a ver, cuéntame ¿Quién es el galán?

– ¿Es tan obvio? Aunque te equivocas en algo, lo que siento por él es platónico, es como estar enamorada de tu estrella favorita, así que es solo un pequeño crush nada más.

– Lo comprendo pero aun no me has respondido ¿Quién es?

– Es Chat Noir, admiro a todos los superhéroes pero Chat me salvó una vez así que es inevitable que tenga un pequeño enamoramiento con él. Soy su fan número uno, hasta formo parte del club de fans.

Después de eso siguieron hablando mas sobre los superhéroes y de otros temas también hasta que sonó la campana anunciando que la hora del almuerzo se había terminado. Levantándose de su sitio para regresar al salón, todo transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta que fue la hora de salida.

– ¿Quieres ir al nuevo café que abrieron? Me dijeron que los dulces de ahí son uno de los mejor de Paris, y es una buena forma de darte la bienvenida por tu primer día.

Al principio se iba a negar pero después de ver los ojos de perrito de Roxanne, Natasha no tuvo mas opción que suspirar y asentir, escribiéndole un mensaje a tío para avisarle que iba a salir con una amiga y regresaba más tarde a la casa. Luego de recibir una respuesta fue con Roxanne junto con otros tres compañeros al nuevo café.

" _Si mal no recuerdo el chico de lentes se llama Louis, la chica de pelo negro es Sophie y el otro chico es Alan" pensó al verlos, Roxanne se los había presentado antes pero aún no había hablado mucho con ellos"_

Al entrar al café se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, cada uno pidió lo que quería y después de un rato les trajeron lo que pidieron. Louis era un chico algo introvertido que le gustaban las historietas e historias de superhéroes, cuando el tema de conversación fue de los héroes de París se tomo su tiempo en explicarle a Natasha sobre cada héroe mostrando su gran admiración hacia ellos, ganándose las bromas de sus otros amigos.

Sophie y Roxanne tenían mucho en común, las dos eran soñadoras que se perdían mucho en sus fantasías; el pasatiempo de Sophie es escribir historias de ficción y su sueño es ser una gran escritora algún día, hablar con ella era fácil sobre todo si la discusión era sobre libros, un tema del que Natasha sabia bastante pues le gustaba leer. Alan era el deportista del grupo además del bromista, su mejor amigo era Louis a pesar de ser muy diferentes, le gustaba coquetear con Roxanne aunque esta no le prestaba atención.

– ¿Así que te gusta dibujar? No me lo esperaba, siempre pensé que los artista eran bohemios o hippies – comentó Alan al caer la conversación sobre Natasha.

– No es la primera vez que me lo dicen, algún día les traeré mi block de dibujo para que vean.

– Yo quiero ver uno de tus dibujos! Tengo mucha curiosidad – los ojos de Roxanne en los que casi podías ver la forma de corazones hicieron que todos se rieran apoyando su comentario.

Al final Natasha prometió en mostrarle alguno de sus dibujos al día siguiente, cuando vieron que se estaba haciendo tarde todos se despidieron no sin antes intercambiar números con Natasha, y cada quien se fue por su lado camino a su casa. La joven se dirigió por el parque para ir hacia su casa, era un poco tarde así que no había mucha gente por el lugar. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando gritos se empezaron a escuchar; las personas empezaron a correr hacia donde se encontraba empujándola en el proceso. Cayendo en el suelo, Natasha sintió el peligro y miró hacia arriba dándose cuenta que un carro iba a caer encima de ella sino se movía, sus ojos se oscurecieron y con una mirada seria se levantó lo más rápido posible para moverse y esquivar el carro. Para su sorpresa sintió unos brazos que la agarraban de la cintura sacándola de la zona de peligro de un salto justo en el momento antes de que el carro chocara con el suelo.

– ¿Estás bien?


	3. Chapter 3

**Minniemou:** Hola, hola! Como estan? disculpen la tardanza, estuve en semana de examenes mas sali a la playa, etc; y no tuve tiempo de subir un nuevo capitulo a pesar de que no era mi intención tardar tanto.

Ya vieron el último episodio de la segunda temporada de MLB? Me gustó bastante lo único que no me agrado es que Carapace, Rena Rougue y Queen Bee fueran akumatizados, se supone que habían pedido su ayuda para apoyar a Chat y Ladybug y al final ellos dos terminaron haciendo practicamente solos el trabajo. Eso fue lo único negativo que le vi al episodio pero por lo demas me gusto bastante, sobretodo la aparición de LePaon, aunque no creo que Nathalie sea la verdadera portadora del miraculous del pavo real, creo que el villano que va a utilizar el miraculous es alguien mas y espero que en la tercera temporada expliquen porque esta corrompido el miraculous, y expliquen mejor los poderes del pavo real.

Volviendo al tema, aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de la historia, quizas para mañana publique el cuarto. Como ya les había comentado, Natasha es mi personaje original y gran parte de la historia va a ser explicada desde su punto de vista, aunque tambien veremos capitulos explicado desde el punto de vista de cada super héroe.

Muchas gracias a los que han leido hasta este punto la historia, y espero que les guste.

 **Capítulo 3. Encuentro**

Tal vez fue la sorpresa de encontrarse en el techo del edificio mas cercano al parque y tener aun unas manos agarradas a su cintura, o el hecho de que alguien se adelanto a sus acciones y la salvó; el hecho es que Natasha no le prestó atención a lo que se le fue preguntado, por lo menos no hasta que se la repitieron de nuevo. Cuando su salvador volvió a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, los pensamientos de la chica volvieron a la realidad y sus ojos se enfocaron en el héroe vestido de negro.

– ¿A Chaton?

Fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios que causaron que el joven de ojos verdes soltara una leve risa y la mirara con diversión. Observó al felino delante de ella: tenia puesto un traje negro, sus ojos eran totalmente verdes pero si te fijabas bien podías distinguir que el color de sus iris eran de una tonalidad amarillenta como los ojos de un gato, poseía orejas y cola, y Natasha no sabia si era su imaginación o no, pero parecían moverse como si fueran otro miembro más de la anatomía del muchacho.

 _"_ _Ahora entiendo porque Roxanne siente cierta infatuación, tengo que admitir que tiene cierta atracción este gatito"_

Por lo que Roxanne y Louis le habían contado este debía ser uno de los super héroes que había aparecido en Paris, el famoso Chat Noir, su cola y su estilo no dejaban lugar ni duda de su identidad. Ironía era la única palabra que se encontraba en la cabeza de la joven, porque ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? En el poco tiempo desde que se había mudado nunca tuvo un encuentro cercano a ningún super héroe ni había estado cerca de alguna escena donde ocurrió algún ataque, sin embargo, el primer día que va a clases en su nueva escuela y después de la primera salida con sus amigos, es salvada por uno de los famosos super héroes de Paris, sin duda alguna esta situación era muy cliché.

– Gracias por salvarme… Chat Noir si no me equivoco ¿Cierto?

– No hay problema, es mi deber después de todo mademoiselle.

Arrugó un poco la nariz al escuchar la última palabra (no había sido descortés, más bien todo lo contraria, pero sonaba muy formal para su gusto) y ver la reverencia del felino frente a ella, sus siguientes palabras fueron interrumpidas de sus pensamientos al escuchar de nuevo el alboroto causado por la persona akumatizada, por lo visto era un oponente algo brusco.

– Al parecer el deber te llama, si puedes dejarme en la calle detrás del edificio creo que podré volver sin ningún problema a mi casa.

El felino miró a la joven de pelo color ceniza con cierta tonalidad rubia y asintió con la cabeza. Sentía cierta curiosidad por la actitud de la joven, su tranquilidad lo extrañaba y tenía el presentimiento de que aunque hubiera llegado dos minutos más tarde la chica habría logrado salvarse de aquel auto sin su ayuda, pues la forma en como reaccionó y se preparó para correr de ahí lo confirmaban. Era normal salvar a victimas que se encontraban en la hora y lugar equivocado cuando ocurrió un ataque de algún akuma, los cuales siempre ayudaban a salir del peligro, pero no era común encontrar a victimas tan tranquilas y compuestas como al chica que tenía al frente.

Volviendo a tomarla de la cintura, el felino saltó y dejó a la linda joven en la calle que esta le había señalado, se dio la vuelta y con ayuda de su bastón (el cual se alarga a su voluntad) saltó al siguiente edificio no sin antes despedirse con sus manos de la joven, para luego dirigirse a donde se encontraba el akuma; seguro Ladybug y los demás ya se encontraban en la escena y se preguntaban donde esta él.

– ¡Gracias! ¡Y suerte con el akuma!

Le gritó Natasha al felino aunque no estaba segura si este la escuchó, cuando no vio más su figura, empezó a dirigirse hacia su casa, no sin antes ser interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. Saco de su bolso su celular y atendió la llamada, después de como 15 minutos en el que su tío se aseguro que estaba bien, preguntándole en que parte estaba y haciéndola prometer que se quedaría ahí hasta que él la fuera a buscar. La joven de ojos marrones no tuvo más remedio que esperar por la llegada de su tío asegurándose de estar en un lugar fuera de la zona de peligro.

Para su suerte su espera no fue de más de 20 minutos, cuando terminó de responder los mensajes de sus nuevos amigos y la llamada de Roxanne asegurándoles que se encontraba bien, volteó al escuchar la voz de su tío siendo asaltada por un abrazo de oso de este. Al principio se quedo inmóvil por la sorpresa pero luego de unos segundos correspondió el abrazo suavemente susurrándole a su tío que se encontraba perfectamente bien.

Su corazón sintió cierta dulzura hacia su única familia en Paris, desde que se había mudado, el tío Edmond siempre la había tratado con cariño como si fuera su propia hija, era estricto cuando era necesario, y estaba pendiente de que se sintiera cómoda y de su día a día, como todo un papá a pesar de que aun no estaba casado y no tenia hijos. Y el hecho de tener al tío Edmond a su lado hacia sentir a Natasha segura y en casa, haciendo que fuera mas fácil acostumbrarse a su nueva vida en una ciudad y país nuevo.

Regresaron a casa mientras Natasha le contaba sobre su día a su tío, que tal era su nueva escuela, como eran sus compañeros, riéndose de los momentos graciosos con sus amigos y explicándole como eran cada uno. No habló mucho sobre lo que sucedió en el parque, solo que se había encontrado en el lugar cuando comenzó el ataque y que había huido de la zona de peligro gracias a la ayuda de Chat Noir, no le dio los detalles a su tío de como había sido salvada por el felino antes de ser aplastada por un carro y como éste la llevo hasta la terraza del edificio más cercano, lo suficientemente lejos de la zona donde se encontraba el akuma; no quería preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Una vez que entraron al apartamento, el tío Edmond empezó a preparar la cena. Natasha entró a su cuarto, dejó su bolso encima del pequeño sofá en su cuarto y decidió tomar un baño. Estaba cansada, había tenido un día algo peculiar, y aunque le gustaba que su vida tuviera algo de acción esperaba que no todos los días fueran así. Tomo un largo baño en la tina, sus brazos apoyados en el borde de la tina y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida, despertó cuando escucho a su tío gritar de que la cena estaba lista. Salió de la bañera, se secó y se puso una pijama de pantalones cortos de puntos lilas con una blusa de tiras color blanco, decidió que se secaría el pelo después de comer.

Se dirigió a la cocina sentándose al lado de su tío, mientras comían siguieron hablando de cualquier tema que se les ocurría, riéndose de algún chiste que habían escuchado o discutiendo sobre algún libro. Tío Edmond era un escritor de libros de misterio, y al ser ese uno de los géneros que a Natasha le gustaba, las discusiones siempre eran agradables y largas, cada uno dando su opinión de lo que mas les gustaba de algún libro, el autor favorito de misterio de los dos era Agatha Christie.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Natasha ayudó a lavar los platos y luego se dirigió a su habitación, deseándole buenas noches a su tío. A pesar de que estaba cansada y lo único que quería era tirarse en su cama y dormir, ignoró su deseo y saco sus libros y cuadernos para ponerse a hacer la tarea que Madam Louet había mandado ese día. Después de unas dos horas, al fin terminó los deberes, guardó todo y dejo arreglado su bolso para el siguiente día. Aun era temprano y su sueño se había disipado, así que decidió agarrar su block y dibujar un rato.

Sin darse cuenta terminó dibujando una silueta de un humano con orejas y cola de gato parado en la parte mas arriba de la torre Eiffel mirando la vista que daba Paris. Examinó el dibujo y satisfecha con el resultado cerro el block y lo coloco en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, bostezando y mirando que ya eran casi las once de la noche, decidió que ya era hora de dormir, se aseguro de poner la alarma y cerró los ojos, al poco tiempo se quedó profundamente dormida.

Soñó con muchas cosas, como siempre, con su vida antes de llegar a Paris, con un gato negro de ojos verdes acompañado de un zorro y una tortuga, un pavo real y una abeja que discutían con una mariquita. Con Roxanne comentándole sobre las hazañas de los super héroes, con la mirada estricta de Madam Louet, la sonrisa dulce de su tío Edmond. En fin, sobre muchas cosas que a la mañana siguiente no recordaría, porque así eran la mayoría de los sueños.

La alarma sonó exactamente a las siete de la mañana, sacando del mundo de los sueños a la joven. Se levanto bostezando y estiró los brazos y las piernas para terminar de despertarse por completo, se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes y la cara. Su cabello era liso y suave así que era fácil de peinar a pesar de lo largo, decidió hacerse una trenza. Una vez lista se vistió con una falda violeta oscuro hasta la cintura y una blusa blanca de hombros descubiertos, agarró su bolso y salió de su cuarto.

– Buenos días tío Edmond, ya me voy a la escuela.

Como el día anterior, tomó su desayuno, se despidió de su tío y salió del apartamento mientras comía, camino el mismo camino hacia la escuela y en un rato llegó al lugar. Aun tenía treinta minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases, sabía que Roxanne aun no había llegado así que decidió buscar a Louis, Sophie o Alan, ellos solían llegar mas o menos a esta hora y se reunían en el patio trasero de la escuela, por lo que se dirigió a ese lugar.

Tal como esperaba, sus amigos se encontraban sentados debajo de uno de los tantos árboles que habían en el patio, por lo visto se estaban riendo de algún chiste que probablemente haya dicho Alan, este fue el primero en darse cuenta desde lejos de Natasha y con la mano la saludó para que se acercara y se sentara con ellos.

– Bonjour ¿Cómo están?

– Bonjour Natasha, ven siéntate con nosotros, estábamos hablando del ataque que ocurrió ayer. Ya que estuviste presente cuéntanos tu parte.

– No creo que pueda contarles mucho Alan, estuve cerca de la escena mas no lo suficiente como para ver el akuma o la batalla, al único que vi de cerca fue a Chat Noir, que ayudó a los ciudadanos, yo incluida, a salir de la zona de peligro.

– ¡¿Viste a Chat Noir?! Oh por dios, Roxanne se va a emocionar cuando te escuche, ¿Cómo es? Cuéntanos todos los detalles.

La emoción de Sophie dejó algo perpleja a Natasha pero dándose cuenta de la mirada de interés de todos los presentes, no tuvo más remedio que contarles lo mejor posible su encuentro con el super héroe vestido de negro a pesar de que no era una historia larga.

– Como pueden ver, no fue gran cosa, realmente fue un encuentro corto y realmente no llegamos a hablar prácticamente nada.

– Me alegro que estés bien, no me gustaría que nuestra nueva integrante del grupo hubiera sufrido un accidente en su primer día.

Sophie y Alan asintieron con la cabeza apoyando las palabras dichas por Louis, Natasha soltó una risita agradeciendo por la preocupación y siguieron hablando de otros temas. Cuando faltaban ya diez minutos para que comenzaran las clases, se levantaron de su puesto y se dirigieron a su salón. En el camino Natasha notó a un grupo de jóvenes que hablaban entre ellos, no sabía porque pero tenían un cierto aire que llamaba la atención además que reconoció a uno de los chicos que estaba entre ellos, era el muchacho que la había ayudado el día de ayer llevándola a la oficina del director.

– ¿Quiénes son ellos?

– ¿Ellos?... Ohh, ellos son lo que llamamos la élite de la escuela – respondió Sophie al comprender a quien se refería Natasha.

– ¿La élite?

– Sí, en la escuela les decimos así, aunque son chicos normales son muy admirados en la escuela así que han recibido ese nombre, pero puedes hablar fácilmente con ellos y la mayoría son muy amigables, casi siempre los ves juntos aunque cada uno tiene su grupo de amigos.

Natasha asintió con la cabeza, sorprendida de que hubiera un grupo reconocido por los estudiantes que se llamara así. _"Definitivamente eso es algo muy cliché, aunque en cada escuela siempre hay su grupo de gente popular, supongo"_. Soltó una leve risita al presentir que su vida escolar de ahora en adelante iba a estar llena de momentos muy cliché, pero por lo menos iba a hacer su vida un pelo más interesante.


End file.
